First Time They Talked About Others
by LauAndBec
Summary: J&L.


**Author's note - My (Becky's) turn again! Super sorry this is late, life is crazy. And David Witts killed my inspiration haha.**

**This is "First Time They Talked About Others." this is set in the weeks leading up to them getting together, the first time round - only two oneshots (one from each of us) left to go.**

**As always let us know your thoughts :) x**

* * *

"Sorry about that" Lauren rolled her eyes, as she placed her and her cousins drinks on the table in front of him, where she'd chosen to join him. Away from the bitching session the other side of the Vic, away from Lucy's dirty looking and badmouthing comments.

The boy just shrugged as he took a mouthful for his pint, nodding his thanks to her for getting it. "Expected it didn't I?" Came his no-nonsense, no-fuss gruff reply. She hadn't expected Lucy to take Joey dumping her well, but still, moving on. That was Lauren's attitude anyway.

She pulled a face, which he chuckled at. "Makes it sound like you're used to it." He raised an eyebrow at her, his upper lip curving into a small smirk. "Oh God, you are" He openly laughed at her comment. "Alright, I take back my sympathy, you player boy" She was joking, well mostly, there may have been bit a bit of seriousness in her voice.

She'd known Joey had a way with the ladies; having dated her blonde friend and snogged her brunette mate, even though she was with someone. And she'd seen him at work, girls flocking around him. But she'd hoped that he wasn't like the other Branning men in her family, all about themselves, not caring who got hurt.

"Ain't a player Lauren" he replied, taking another mouthful. "Just ain't a..." Oh this was good. Wasn't a what?

"Not a..." she threw back him, suddenly interested in his reply.

He smirked at her. "Anyway what about you? Any exes I need to be worried about?" That sentence could take either been a protective cousin talking or...

"Y'know I'd sort it if you did have someone bothering ya?" he offered, causing her to smile back. She could fight her own battles thank you, very much.

But it was nice to have someone to have her back, she guessed, maybe.

"Nah I'm good, and I can sort it myself"

He just nodded back. "Surprised. Thought they'd be banging at your door, you fighting 'em off" His comment surprised her, and she guessed her face showed as much.

His laughter reached her ears, having ducked her face slightly to hide behind her hair.

"You're funny." She glared at him, cheeks still slightly pink. "You ain't ugly are ya?" She smirked at his some-what compliment. "And you ain't..." He glanced over in Lucy's direction.

"Batshit?" Lauren offered, teasing grin on her face.

His chuckle making her grin more. "Hey she's your mate.." Lauren nodded, she and the blonde went way back. "She's Lucy though." Simple explanation that, to her anyway. "Sorry if I've made it..." Joey pulled a face.

"Awkward?" She offered, he nodded, taking another drink. "Ah it's alright. She'll get over it. May take a while." He smirked at that.

She groaned. "Not because you're special Joey" He grinned at her, eyes sparkling ready to reply, banter on the tip of his tongue.

"She's just like that." She got in before he could, before adding. "She'll settle down though, just can't see you ever being mates." He chuckled. "No loss there." She grinned back.

"Besides exes don't do friendships." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Thought you said you were good with yours..." Picking up on his protective tone she got what Alice meant, there are definitely multiple sides to this boy, and she guessed she was one of the few that got to see that. She wasn't sure why her though.

"I am." He waited for her to carry on. "You are so nosy." She flicked a beer mat at him, aiming for his face, him catching it before it did so. Stupid boy reflexes. He raised an eyebrow at her, still waiting for her to expand on what she'd said.

"I am. Either have nothing to do with them, or we're mates." Ryan and Edward fall into this first, Peter the second.

He rolled his eyes. "You just said exes ain't friends" She rolled her eyes back, making sure to make it obvious, gaining a smirk from him.

"Yeah, if proper feelings are there. If they aren't, you can stay friends. Like he was my first love or whatever, but we are better as friends" He didn't look convinced at her theory.

"I don't have feelings for Lucy though" He pulled a face at the thought. "She does you though you berk." He didn't seem that impressed by that thought either.

"If you like properly loved someone..." she trailed off, caught in her thoughts before realising he was actually waiting for her to finish. "You couldn't just settle as friends. You could try, but it like wouldn't be enough. Because the feelings there yeah?"

He got her point, but still didn't seem sold on it.

"You see one day Joseph you'll see." He snorted at the idea of it. Him, feelings, not likely.

She laughed back at him. "One day you will, I bet, and I'll be there to prove it."


End file.
